Le Bête et le Beau -Chapitre 1 La Belle idée et la Bête surprise
by RuchieMR
Summary: Bonjour à tous, c'est la première fois que j'achève et publie une de mes fanfictions, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penserez (même si j'ai un peu d'appréhension). Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

LE BETE ET LE BEAU

CHAPITRE 1 : LA BELLE IDEE ET LA BETE SURPRISE

Rumpelstiltskin essayait de se rappeler, une fois de plus, comment il en était arrivé là. C'était moins l'endroit –une jolie chapelle de campagne, toute mignonne et fleurie- que les circonstances qui le déroutaient. Et toutes ces années passées à être le Dark One ne représentaient pas une expérience suffisante pour l'éclairer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il se crispa de nouveau en baissant les yeux sur sa robe de mariée.

Lors d'un après-midi d'été, il eut la soudaine envie de faire une surprise à Belle. A force de la voir sans arrêt trimer dans son château, à faire le ménage, il s'était dit que, pour une fois, il allait lui faire plaisir. Malgré l'oreiller qu'il lui avait offert, il savait qu'elle pleurait encore sa famille et ses amis. Aussi se dit-il qu'un cadeau familier, venant de la ville où elle était née, lui serait une douce consolation.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était parti en vadrouille, sur les routes, sans nécessité particulière. Précisément, cela datait du moment où il avait amené Belle. Il devait le reconnaitre, sa présence s'était révélée plus distrayante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait d'abord été exaspéré par les pleurs, les cris, mais au final ils avaient diminués, et puis il s'y était habitué. Ces petites scènes étaient devenues fort divertissantes, et il aimait regarder Belle le fixer droit dans les yeux, sans peur, avec un éclat de colère et les joues roses. Plus personne n'osait le regarder ainsi depuis… il ne se souvenait plus. Cela devait remonter à avant, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un pauvre hère insignifiant. Belle était entrée dans sa vie comme une tornade, et même si c'était lui qui l'avait invoqué, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle ferait autant de dégâts.

Et voilà que lui, Rumpelstiltskin, retournait sur les lieux du crime, les lieux où il a enlevé sa captive, l'a privé de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Le marché regorgeait d'antiquités en tout genre ; Rumpelstiltskin se baladait entre les rayons, la démarche lente. Il n'était pas pressé, et flânait en toute impunité. Afin de voyager incognito, il avait absorbé une potion d'illusion, lui donnant l'apparence d'une innocente donzelle.

Les bijoux et les accessoires ne lui inspiraient rien. Ce n'était pas le genre de présents qui plairaient à Belle ; et puis il lui avait déjà offert un collier, sous prétexte qu'il empêchait son porteur d'être trompé par un stratagème magique : c'était très utile, au cas où la reine, ou un ennemi potentiel, venait lui rendre une visite surprise en son absence.

Il caressa délicatement un collier argenté, composé de magnifiques perles. Quel dommage, se dit-il, que Belle ne soit pas attirée par ce genre de bibelot ; celui-là lui irait à merveille. Mais il se raisonna : s'il se mettait à offrir sans motif des bijoux à sa femme de ménage, elle allait se croire tout permis. Elle était déjà suffisamment téméraire comme ça, il ne devait pas encourager cette attitude.

Des livres anciens attirèrent son attention : voilà qui lui conviendrait mieux. Il s'approcha du stand voisin. Les livres allaient de recettes de cuisine et conseils de jardinages à recueils d'histoires en tout genre. Rumpelstiltskin était indécis : il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en livres, à l'exception des grimoires magiques. Comment avait-il pu voir sans arrêt Belle avec un livre en main, sans jamais savoir le titre, le genre, le contenu même de ces pages ! Rumpelstiltskin se sentait humilié, réduit à demander conseil au vendeur. Il s'appliqua à jouer le rôle de fille du peuple, exercice assez amusant en soi.

Parmi les livres, l'un finit par attirer son attention. Coupant le blabla connaisseur de l'antiquaire, il demanda de quoi était question ce livre orné, brodé de fils entrelacés, parsemé de petites pointes et de boutons de roses figés à jamais dans une jeunesse d'éternité. Le teint vieilli de l'ouvrage ne lui enlevait pas son charme, bien au contraire : il offrait un contraste avec ces roses sans âge. Rumpelstiltskin y interpréta le message que l'objet matériel était, en lui-même, un élément voué à la destruction. Mais l'histoire, intacte, resterait la même encore et encore, quel que soit l'aspect nouveau qu'elle prendrait. Au fond, songea-t-il, le destin de cet ouvrage était similaire au sien : le Dark One perdure à travers les âges, tandis que le porteur change avec l'usure. Lui-même avait conscience, depuis que son fils était parti, qu'il était resté de moins en moins lui-même, pour devenir toujours un peu plus le Dark One. Etait-ce cette réflexion sentimentale qui le décida qui le poussa à s'attarder sur ce livre ? Quoiqu'il en soit, bien que sa décision fût prise, il voulût toutefois connaitre ce dont parlait cette histoire.

« Il s'agit non d'un conte, mais d'un récit, mademoiselle. Le récit de ce qui est advenu il y a des siècles de cela, alors que la capitale où nous nous trouvons n'était qu'un petit village de campagne. La vie était simple alors, les temps paisibles. Pas de guerres, pas de maladies. Un fléau cependant était présent : un monstre. Isolé dans son château, entouré par une forêt peuplée de loups assoiffés de sang, cette créature maudite ne supporta plus d'être seul à l'écart du monde. Alors, il se rendit jusqu'aux limites du village, et proposa un marché aux habitants : s'ils ne lui cédaient pas un des leurs à la prochaine lune, il raserait entièrement le village. L'effroi régna durant ce long mois. Tout le village était uni, aimant, et ne pouvait se résoudre à sacrifier l'un d'entre eux. Mais dans le cœur de chacun réside une part d'égoïsme : qui allait se sacrifier pour le bien de tous ? Pourquoi donner sa vie quand un autre pouvait prendre sa place ? Chaque habitant avait un rôle à jouer dans le village, chacun se croyait irremplaçable. Les jours avançaient inéluctablement, et personne ne se décidaient.

La nuit de la nouvelle lune fut tiède, caressante. Il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage quand, lentement, une brume se dégagea de la forêt, et se déploya en direction du village. Le monstre balaya un immense brouillard qui engloba le village pendant de longues minutes, puis le fit repartir comme il était venu. Les villageois sortirent de chez eux, stupéfaits d'être en vie. L'angoisse les submergea, et ils se mirent à frapper chez les voisins, les amis, redoutant un disparu. Un cri retentit, suffisamment fort pour interrompre toute l'agitation. Un riche marchand pleurait, ses deux filles dans ses bras, secouées par les sanglots de leur père. La petite dernière était manquante. C'était sa préférée, sa douce fille aimante, sage, celle qui ne demandait rien d'autre comme présent que le bonheur de ses proches. Tous comprirent alors le prix qu'ils avaient payé.

Pris de culpabilité, les villageois décidèrent d'aller la sauver. Ils prirent des fourches, allumèrent des torches, et prirent le chemin qui menait à la forêt. Mais la demeure du monstre était bien gardée : comme par enchantement, les villageois se perdaient encore et encore dans ce labyrinthe d'arbres sombres. Ils tournaient en rond, et lorsqu'ils croyaient en voir le bout, c'était pour contempler leur village, de là où ils étaient partis. Les équipes persistaient, se renouvelaient, et les jours et les nuits passaient, sans que rien ne change. Le père croyait sombrer dans la folie du désespoir, il errait, hagard, sans entendre ceux qui l'entouraient. On finit par le forcer à rentrer au village, où il fut l'objet de soins et d'attentions.

A la nouvelle lune suivante, les villageois avait perdu toute lueur d'espoir. Mais c'est toujours au moment le plus sombre que l'aube se lève : la fillette émergea de la forêt, une rose dans les mains. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa chemise de nuit qu'elle portait lors de l'attaque de la brume.

Tout le monde se pressa autour d'elle ; on prévint son père, qui accouru tout fringant, lui qui semblait avoir pris vingt ans. L'exaltation passée, on interrogea la petite : qu'était-il arrivé au monstre ? Que s'était-il passé ?

La fillette, installée sur les genoux de son père, raconta son aventure : comment elle s'était désignée comme sacrifice, comment elle fut transportée dans le château. Comment elle fut bien traitée, chérie même, par celui qu'on appelait monstre. Comment elle se prit d'affection pour cette créature complexe, incomprise et détestée, dont le crime était avant tout d'exister. La petite parla beaucoup avec le monstre, l'appelant son ami. Lorsque celui-ci, voyant dans ces yeux du chagrin, lui promit de la ramener chez elle voir sa famille, elle lui offrit une des roses qui poussaient dans le jardin, et lui baisa la joue. Emu, le monstre pleura, et une larme tomba sur un pétale. Il lui rendit la rose, lui disant qu'il acceptait son présent, mais que ce qu'elle lui avait offert étai bien davantage qu'une simple plante. Aussi était-il préférable qu'elle conserve la fleur, en souvenir. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait quitté le château. La forêt lui avait créé un chemin à suivre, la guidant jusqu'au village sans qu'elle ne rencontre le moindre loup.

A peine avait-elle achevée son histoire que la forêt, la demeure et son habitant disparurent sans laisser de trace. La fillette fut longtemps triste à l'idée de ne plus voir son ami, mais elle eut une vie heureuse : et il lui avait promis qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient. »

Lorsque l'antiquaire acheva de raconter l'histoire, Rumpelstiltskin repris connaissance de où il se trouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce qui le perturbait : pourquoi ces événements anciens lui paraissaient aussi réels ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce livre lui plaisait. Il acheta le livre et s'éloigna en le tenant serré dans ses bras. Convaincu du succès qu'allait avoir son cadeau, il se félicitait de son choix : quoi de mieux pour une fille loin de chez elle qu'une histoire évoquant ses origines ? Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas lorsqu'on le héla. C'est donc brusquement qu'un bras le tira en arrière, le forçant à se retourner.

Il se trouva nez à nez avec un visage qui lui était légèrement familier, mais dont les traits, grossiers quoique non privés de charme, lui étaient désagréable à regarder. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir l'identité de ce bel et sombre inconnu.

« Bien le bonjour, belle demoiselle, lui fit-il avec un sourire Colgate. Je suis ser Gaston, le seul et unique étalon. Et toi, belle pouliche, par quel nom dois-je te connaitre ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 GASTON LE CRETIN ET LA GAFFE DU MAGICIEN **

Le Dark One eut l'immense envie de lui répondre que la pouliche n'était autre que Rumpelstiltskin, par le seul plaisir de voir son sourire se déformer en un rictus peu valorisant. Il se fichait de savoir que Belle lui en voudrait si elle l'apprenait ; on ne manque pas de respect envers le Dark One. Cependant il était venu incognito, et il était préférable qu'il le reste. De plus, la magie qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une femme l'avait aussi privé d'une part de ses pouvoirs. La reine en avait fait l'expérience, et elle avait failli finir au bûcher. Mais lui était plus malin que cela, il avait perfectionné son sort. Il lui suffisait de prendre la fiole qui était dans son sac s'il voulait retrouver son aspect, et ses pouvoirs avec. Gaston lui tenait un bras, et l'autre tenait le livre. Il décida donc de jouer le jeu, pour le moment du moins, tout en se promettant de le lui faire payer un jour.

« Je suis… Rose. »

Ce fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit comme prénom féminin. Il pouvait mieux faire, mais dans cette situation il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal.

« Et je suis pressée », ajouta-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

« Oh non, ma jolie, ne pars pas si vite ! Serais-tu effrayé par mon charme irrésistible ? Ne crains rien, ma mignonne, Gaston ne va pas te manger. Que dirais-tu d'un petit tête à tête ? Que dis-je, bien sûr que tu es intéressée ! Qui ne voudrait pas passer du temps avec un homme comme moi ? Tss tss, ne sois pas timide, allons à la taverne ! »

Et il le trimballa derrière lui sans façon, sans laisser l'occasion à Rumpelstiltskin d'ouvrir son sac.

Puis il passa un très, très mauvais moment.

Assommé par les paroles de Gaston, qui semblait intarissable sur lui-même, le Dark One était trop perturbé pour réfléchir. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivé, Gaston lui avait pris son sac et son manteau, et les avait déposés dans un coin, juste à côté d'un porte-manteau couvert de peaux de bêtes. Il avait à maintes reprises tenté de les récupérer, mais à chaque fois les puissants bras de Gaston le retenaient et le rasseyaient sur le banc. Rumpelstiltskin était prisonnier, prisonnier d'un bellâtre narcissique sans cervelle, qui ne cessait de s'émerveiller des perfections qu'il venait de se découvrir, et vantait son mérite sans jamais approcher un semblant de vérité. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas pourvu de grandes qualités, le pauvre garçon. Un tiers lui aurait peut-être témoigné de la pitié, ou apprécié la naïveté profonde qui s'apparentait chez Gaston à de la folie, mais Rumpelstiltskin seul subissait son incessant verbiage. Son humeur était encline à l'égorgement.

« Tu me plais décidément, poulette. Et c'est ton jour de chance, ma fiancée n'est plus dans les environs. Je serais bien allé la chercher, si ce n'était qu'en te voyant, j'eus une bien meilleure idée. Tu ne dis pas grand-chose, et tu écoutes, ce qui est rare, chez une femelle. Et je sais ce que tu as en tête : un songe, un rêve, qui va devenir réalité, ma biche. Tu visualises une maisonnée à la cheminée fumante, et moi, rentrant de la chasse, t'apportant des faisans à plumer pour le diner ; tu te vois à me servir à manger, à moi, nos nombreux enfants et chiens ; puis nous, sur le lit, pendant que tu me fais un massage de pieds. Maintenant, dis-moi : qui dois-je aller voir pour demander ta main ? »

« Mais… personne ! » s'offusqua Rumpelstiltskin, choqué. De quoi se mêlait-il, ce gueux ? Il allait tâter de sa canne, le bouffon ! Ca y'est, c'était le moment de se lever, de prendre ses affaires, et le large avec. Il ne voulait même plus se venger de l'affront en chaine que Gaston lui faisait ; la vision d'horreur qu'il venait d'avoir suffisait à lui donner la nausée : il voulait seulement mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Se levant ne vitesse, il prit son manteau et chercha la fiole dans son sac. Mais avant même qu'il puisse l'atteindre, il fut étreint par Gaston, dont la force de buffle manqua de lui briser une cote. Elle ne manqua pas, en revanche, de briser la fiole, coinçant Rumpelstiltskin dans le corps apparent d'une donzelle, prise dans l'étau du gorille attardé répondant au nom de Gaston.

« Ooooh, quel entrain ! Voilà qui est parfait ! Tu as raison, soyons fous, soyons passionnés ! Qu'importe le consentement parental, tant qu'il y a toi, et moi. Ne perdons pas davantage de temps, en route vers l'église ! »

Rumpelstiltskin eut à peine le temps de pousser un *Gaasp* d'effroi qu'il fut entrainé à nouveau, contraint et forcé, à devoir subir sa destinée.

Et c'est ainsi que le Dark One se retrouva, impuissant, enfermé dans une pièce de l'église, où bientôt il allait épouser l'ex-fiancé de Belle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis ma fanfic jusque-là :) j'espère que ce 3e chapitre ne vous décevera pas . Deux autres chapitres sont déjà en cours, j'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je lis toutes vos reviews avec une grande attention, et vous remercie de vos conseils et de vos remarques. amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**RuchieMR.**

**Chapitre 3 : le Beau marié et la Belle héroïne**

Rumpelstiltskin avait bien tenté de s'enfuir, mais les amis de Gaston, ou plutôt ses compagnons de beuverie, se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était incroyable la vitesse avec laquelle il était parvenu à rassembler autant de monde pour un mariage impromptu. Certes, Gaston n'avait fait qu'inviter des compagnons de beuverie et des guerriers à la manque, mais n'empêche. Rumpelstiltskin regretta encore une fois de ne pas pouvoir les transformer en porcs. Ils étaient toujours là, à beugler et à s'esclaffer grassement, et à chaque fois qu'il tentait une sortie, il était repoussé dans la pièce avec des « Allons allons, pas tant d'empressement, mam'zelle ! » et des « Patiente encore un peu, laisse-lui le temps de se préparer, ton promis !». Alors, le Dark One retenait la bile qui remontait à cette évocation. Impuissant, il se retrouvait au point de départ, dans cette petite pièce destinée à accueillir la mariée : lui.

Dans un éclat de lucidité, Rumpelstiltskin se demanda si tout cela n'était pas le prix à payer pour avoir utilisé de la magie. L'acte désintéressé qui avait enclenché tout cela, de Gaston à la robe blanche. De toutes les punitions envisageables, celle-ci était bien la plus horrible de toutes. Il se hérissa à l'image de couple que Gaston lui avait envoyé en pleine face. Voilà une vision qui le hanterait encore longtemps. Il s'interdit de penser, d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'un tel destin l'attendait. Ce n'était pas le futur qu'il avait aperçu, auquel cas il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éviter. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas le moindre indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste. Mais il est vrai que dans sa vision du futur il n'avait pas vu Belle ni comment cela allait finir avec Cora. Peut-être, songea-t-il, que les éléments du futur le concernant directement étaient les plus difficiles à saisir dans l'avenir, parce qu'ils résidaient en partie dans les choix qu'il faisait. C'était de sa propre initiative qu'il était sorti, par impulsion, et c'était encore par impulsion qu'il avait modifié le contrat avec Cora et amené Belle à la maison. Pourquoi toutes ses actions volontaires s'accompagnaient-elles de malheurs ? De mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : la guerre, l'aveugle, sa jambe, sa vengeance, son fils. Rien ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait, lorsque ça lui importait vraiment.

Passait-il de Charybde en Scylla ? Il semblerait bien. Non, Rumpelstiltskin, ne te remémore pas cette vision d'horreur. Non. Faisans. Non ! Massage de pieds. NON. Ses dents claquèrent. Que faire lorsqu'on n'avait peu de bons souvenirs pour s'accrocher ? Malgré ses efforts, la tête de Gaston apparaissait toujours en coin, lui et sa fossette au menton, lui et ses poils de torse qui ressortaient lorsqu'il n'était pas en tenue formelle. Cette source de malheur ambulante n'apportait rien de bon. Néanmoins, une douce évocation lui vint, qui relâcha un peu la tension. Oui, se dit-il, en dépit de tous les événements précédents qu'il avait endurés, le moment où les filles du coin l'avaient déshabillé, lavé, coiffé, rhabillé, n'était pas si terrible agréable, même. Si l'on oubliait, bien évidemment, que dans la situation présente il portait des jarretelles, et -ah oui- qu'il allait épouser GASTON.

Le regard de Rumpelstiltskin se porta sur les poutres, au plafond. Oui, si la longueur du ruban qui tenait son **bouquet** de **mariée** était suffisante, il devrait pouvoir se pendre avec. Et il y avait une petite chaise dans le coin, la taille idéale pour son projet. Enfin une lueur d'espoir en perspective prier sa bonne étoile ne lui avait jamais servi, mais il remettra sa vengeance envers les bonnes fées pour une prochaine vie. Oubliant dans l'urgence et le désespoir que le Dark One ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement, il se pressa à défaire le ruban, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il tenta de déterminer la provenance du son : on frappait à la porte. Il y avait une atmosphère étrange, tout à coup, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se rendit compte, alors, que le silence s'était fait. Plus d'ivrognes gueulards, rien qu'un poing qui frappait discrètement, mais énergiquement, à sa porte.

Méfiant, il prit la chaise dans ses mains. Si c'était Gaston qui entrait, il lui fracasserait la mâchoire, avant de lui porter de nombreux coups douloureux, mais pas mortels. Surtout pas. Il attendrait longuement avant de lui porter le coup fatal, oh oui, **très** lentement. Il y avait plein d'expérimentations de tortures qu'il n'avait pas encore mis en application, quand Robin Hood s'était enfuit. Rumpelstiltskin était assuré que Gaston serait le parfait cobaye, à condition qu'il soit loin des yeux et loin du nez.

Enlevant le loquet, il ouvrit la porte, puis leva la chaise en vitesse et!

Ô surprise, un jeune garçon de stature étrangement frappante lui faisait face ! Masqué par une capuche et une écharpe, habillé comme un voleur, il ne manquait plus qu'une pancarte marquée : « je viens incognito ». Rumpelstiltskin se fit brièvement la réflexion que mettre des vêtements noirs pour s'infiltrer dans une église n'était pas tout à fait le déguisement adéquat, mais sa robe blanche lui cloua le bec avant qu'il ne donne des conseils vestimentaires. Il n'eut pas le temps, de toute manière, de s'arrêter sur les détails. Une taille moyenne, svelte, des yeux bleus qui semblaient voir au tréfonds des âmes, il reconnut au second coup d'œil l'être qu'il avait devant lui. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, et n'y tint plus :

« **Belle** ?! »

« Rumpelstiltskin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en robe de mariée ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! Merci d'avoir suivi ma fiction jusque-là. Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme la fin, même s'il reste encore un épilogue. Cette fanfic va donc s'achever la semaine prochaine, avec le 5e chapitre. Je me suis efforcée de l'insérer à une période intermédiaire de OUAT, un peu comme un bonus qui n'affecterait en rien l'histoire de la série. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!**

**PS: Si quelqu'un est doué en dessin ou connait un dessinateur talentueux, je suis preneuse pour voir Rumpy en robe de mariée! A bon entendeur...**

_**Chapitre 4 : La dispute pour la Belle**_

Confus, Rumpelstiltskin ne savait part quoi commencer. A défaut de mieux, il reposa la petite chaise. Il tenta de retrouver un semblant de contenance, une allure un tant soit peu masculine, mais les volants rendaient la chose très difficile.

« C'est une longue histoire, bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé. Un regrettable accident magique, mais je peux tout expliquer ! Mais pour le moment, le temps presse : fais-moi sortir d'ici au plus vite ! »

Il ne s'étonna pas sur le fait que Belle pouvait voir à travers son apparence magique. Elle portait à son cou le collier qu'il lui avait donné, mais ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir. Lui-même essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Avait-il mentionné le fait qu'il portait un soutien-gorge ?

Belle l'entraina par la manche et le pressa vers la sortie. Décidemment, aujourd'hui était le jour où Rumpelstiltskin se faisait trainer derrière. Mais cette fois, c'était de Belle dont il s'agissait, aussi ne se plaint-il pas. Et sa tenue androgyne lui allait plutôt bien, après réflexion.

Le couloir était vide, et ils traversèrent plusieurs salles. Belle profita de la situation pour lui donner un briefing de la situation : elle avait trouvé un moyen de diversion, à l'aide d'une fiole qu'elle avait emprunté dans son labo, pour éloigner les hommes. Mais l'effet était provisoire, et il valait mieux se dépêcher. Belle s'était étonnée de son absence si longue, et en menant sa petite enquête, elle avait retracé son parcours. Elle se garda de mentionner l'implication de Robin Hood dans cette histoire, dont l'aide a été précieuse. En empruntant quelques effets chez Rumpelstiltskin, elle s'était mise à sa recherche jusqu'à arriver dans cette église. Surprise que Rumpelstiltskin n'ait pas fait d'apparition spectaculaire, elle s'était dit qu'il devait y avoir un problème, et la voilà.

Il s'épargna la peine de détailler à nouveau ses mésaventures, se contentant de mentionner la fiole brisée, et un inopportun de sa connaissance, en manque de fiancée, qui l'avait entrainé jusqu'ici contre son gré. Belle retint son envie de rire elle était de très bonne humeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu autant d'animation, et l'aventure était follement palpitante. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis un moment, et Rumpelstiltskin ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'aller le chercher. C'est qu'elle avait appris à le connaitre, depuis le temps : au mieux, il lui devrait une faveur, et au pire, elle s'en sortirait sans dommage après l'avoir sorti d'un si mauvais pas. L'adrénaline circulait dans son corps plus vite que son sang. Les escaliers qu'elle dévalait lui coupaient le souffle, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout à coup, elle manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un : Gaston.

Le couple ne savait pas où se cacher. Rumpelstiltskin essayait de se cacher derrière Belle, mais celle-ci se tournait de tout côté pour que Gaston ne la reconnaisse pas. C'était incognito qu'elle était revenue chez elle, et c'était incognito qu'elle repartirait. Connaissant Gaston, Belle se doutait qu'en lui expliquant la situation, il se mettrait dans la tête de jouer au preux chevalier Rumpelstiltskin était plus en sécurité s'il restait une fiancée anonyme.

« HA ! Vil gredin, tu cherches à m'enlever ma bien-aimée ? Abandonne cette idée, gamin : la jeune femme est fiancée. Elle** m'est** fiancée. »

Belle mit quelques instants à comprendre que c'était à elle que Gaston s'adressait. C'était elle, le gredin, et Rumpelstiltskin, la fiancée. Etrange retournement de situation, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, qu'elle jouait autre chose que la demoiselle en détresse. Autant en profiter un peu.

Elle tira l'épée qu'elle portait à sa ceinture, et la pointa droit devant la pomme d'Adam de Gaston.

« Elle vient avec moi. Ne nous retient pas. »

Admirant la gestuelle de l'individu masqué, Gaston sentit de la sueur couler sur son front. Il recula, et sortit son épée. Cela s'annonçait mal pour lui : il l'ignorait, mais Belle s'était longtemps déguisée en garçon dans leur jeunesse, pour l'affronter dans le dos du maitre d'arme. Le mystérieux rival lui a fait mordre la poussière pendant des années, avant que Belle n'ait des formes trop importantes pour qu'elle ne parvienne aisément à les dissimuler. Et ses responsabilités de princesse lui avaient laissé moins de temps libre pour s'entrainer maintenant, elle était un peu rouillée, mais son déguisement était plus ample, plus pratique pour bouger. Remettre la pâtée à Gaston lui plaisait énormément : il encaissait admirablement bien, aussi elle n'aurait pas à retenir ses coups.

Le combat s'engagea. La svelte silhouette de Belle virevoltait tans tous les sens. Gaston ne pouvait pas riposter, il ne faisait que parer le fer. Rumpelstiltskin était distrait par cette vision : sa femme de ménage n'était pas la plus talentueuse des épéistes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser, mais elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Elle était, de plus, très agréable à regarder. Une petite souris qui tournait autour de l'éléphant, le faisant paniquer. Distrait par ses mouvements, le Dark One ne se rendit pas compte que Gaston reculait dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre. Comme si sa journée n'avait pas été suffisamment pénible, voilà que Gaston était affalé sur lui. Rumpelstiltskin crut un instant que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait vraiment touché le fond, là ! Gaston était un sacré poids lourd malodorant, et le mariage ne lui avait pas semblé être un événement assez important pour qu'il envisage de prendre un bain.

Belle attrapa un candélabre, et assomma son ex fiancé avec. Pendant que Gaston voyait trente-six chandelles, Belle poussa son corps sur le côté, permettant à Rumpelstiltskin de respirer. Il était temps, car celui-ci s'était résolu, s'il mourrait, à ce qu'il n'emporte pas cette odeur immonde aussi avait-il retenu sa respiration. Tout rouge, il se leva avec difficulté, et mit le plus de distance possible entre Gaston et lui. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre avec la même difficulté, et y demeura quelques instants à proximité, en quête d'air pur. Il se retourna, et fixa Gaston : il respirait encore, le bougre.

Rumpelstiltskin reprit le candélabre que Belle avait laissé tomber, s'approcha lentement. Le moment était venu de mettre fin à cette erreur de la civilisation. Dans ses yeux brillaient la lueur du Dark One, de l'assassin sans vergogne. Une envie de meurtre, violente, le secouait. Mais deux mains agrippèrent son bras.

« Non, Rumpelstiltskin, laisse-le. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

« Je ne partage pas ton avis, deary. »

« S'il te plait, non. Ne le tue pas. Promet le-moi. »

Elle le regardait, avec ses yeux de biche. Elle l'implorait de ne pas toucher à son ancien fiancé, mais c'était le Dark One qu'elle regardait, pas Gaston. Comme si c'était lui qu'elle volait sauver. Rumpelstiltskin se remémora la raison pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Pourquoi il était sorti de son château. Pour **elle**. Pour lui faire **plaisir**. Apparemment, tuer son fiancé ne rentrait pas dans la liste de ce qui lui serait agréable. Rumpelstiltskin abaissa le candélabre.

« Va pour cette fois, deary. Il a la vie sauve. Pour le moment. »

Les yeux de Belle ne cessaient pas de l'affronter, exigeant davantage. Il leva les yeux au ciel, râla.

« Bon, très bien. Je promets de ne pas le tuer. Je promets de ne pas y toucher. »

Ça, c'était une promesse facile à tenir. Il ne voulait plus jamais entrer en contact avec cet homme. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnerait sa vengeance. Et Gaston s'en souviendra, alors, de Rose.

Le Dark One et la Belle partirent sans laisser d'autre trace que quelques saoulards assommés, et rentrèrent à la maison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!****Ça y'est, voici la fin de l'histoire! Merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin, j'espère que vous avez passé un très bon moment en lisant cette histoire. Je suis très contente de l'avoir partagée avec vous, et vous remercie pour vos reviews.**

**Pour cet épilogue, j'ai voulu faire référence non seulement au conte de La Belle et la Bête, mais aussi à un conte d'Andersen: La Reine des neiges.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et de bonnes vacances!**

**PS(1): Quelqu'un a-t-il repéré le clin d'œil du titre "Gaston le crétin et La Gaffe du magicien"?**

**PS(2): J'attends toujours le dessin de Rumpy en robe de mariée *o*!**

_**Chapitre 5, épilogue : La Belle et la Reine des neiges**_

« Donc, en résumé : tu es sorti, déguisé en femme du peuple, et tu t'es fait séduire par Gaston, qui t'as demandé en mariage. Puis tu as porté une robe de mariée, ne pouvant dévoiler ton identité sans prendre de risque, ni même la retrouver car la fiole contenant l'antidote de ta potion d'illusion a été brisée. Et sans moi, tu serais marié à Gaston ! Tu me dois une fière chandelle, en somme. »

Belle et Rumpelstiltskin se reposaient tranquillement dans le salon, et se remettaient de leur aventure. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il y a de cela quelques heures, Belle avait laissé Rumpelstiltskin se remettre de ses émotions. Puis le diner vint, et elle prit son mal en patience, alors que le Dark One s'enfermait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Mais n'y tenant plus, elle avait fini par lui proposer du thé et des petits gâteaux elle savait que cela le mettrait de bonne humeur, et lui délierait la langue. Bon gré mal gré, il finit par tout avouer. Presque. Et voilà qu'elle se retenait de rire, comme si tout ce qu'il avait subi n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

C'était assez dur à encaisser, pour un être tel que Rumpelstiltskin. Mais il accusa le coup il était allé trop loin pour risquer de tout faire capoter, désormais. Ce serait stupide de se laisser dominer par sa colère, et puis de toute manière Belle n'était pas responsable du cours qu'avaient pris les événements.

Il l'observa lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos, tandis qu'elle allait récupérer d'autres gâteaux. C'était une nouveauté, cette idée de discuter en tête à tête de temps en temps, faisant fi de leur relation maitre/servante. Il avait remarqué que cela allégeait considérablement la tension qui avait existé dans leurs débuts, alors que Belle venait à peine d'être arrachée de son foyer. Elle semblait avoir pris ses marques, maintenant. Il ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois où elle s'était perdu dans le dédalle qui lui sert de demeure sans doute avait-elle déniché dans la bibliothèque la carte qu'il avait égaré « par inadvertance ». Elle ne contenait pas les passages secrets, de toute façon. Sa présence, sa démarche était devenue naturelle, faisait partie du château. Même les rideaux avaient dû lui céder la place. Comment un petit bout de femme, sans pouvoir, parvenait-elle à faire bouger ce qui avait été obstrué pendant des siècles ?

« Viens par ici, deary. »

Elle se retourna, surprise. Légèrement inquiète, elle se demanda ce qu'il préparait. Elle lui trouvait un ton fort suspicieux. Allait-il se venger du fait qu'elle l'ait vu porter une robe ? Se délectait-il d'avance d'une nouvelle torture qu'il lui avait imaginée ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne se laisserait pas faire : son combat à l'épée lui avait redonné son esprit combatif, et Rumpelstiltskin avait une dette envers elle. Belle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin, à profiter autant des événements. Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop amusée à ses dépens. Serrant les poings, elle s'avança, forçant son visage à prendre une expression neutre.

« Oui ? »

Rumpelstiltskin invoqua par magie le livre, qui apparut dans ses mains. Sans lui laisser le temps de supposer davantage, il le lui tendit, tout sourire.

« J'ai trouvé ça, sur le chemin. Prends-le. »

Perplexe, Belle tenta de comprendre le sens des mots qu'il lui adressait.

« Il faut que je le range… dans la bibliothèque ? »

Il secoua la tête, comme si cette idée était tout à fait incongrue.

« Mais non, voyons. Je… enfin, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus de place, dans la bibliothèque ! Je ne sais plus où mettre les bibelots que je ramène. Et je ne touche pas à la moitié de ce que je possède, c'est pourquoi je te le donne. »

« Vrai… vraiment ? »

« Il te profitera davantage qu'à moi. »

Belle lui pris enfin le livre des mains. Elle admira d'un air absorbé la beauté des couleurs, la texture de la couverture. Au moment où Rumpelstiltskin pensait avoir été complètement oublié, elle l'enlaça d'un bras, l'autre tenant le livre.

« Merci, Rumpelstiltskin. Merci ! »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Puis rapidement, se dégagea, et partie en courant vers le fauteuil le plus proche, puis changea de direction lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de luminosité. Le ciel était couvert, il neigeait dehors, dans une obscurité illuminée par les flocons seulement, tels des lucioles. Belle pivota donc vers la cheminée, et s'assis par terre sur le tapis. Le Dark One se rapprocha, et elle lui proposa de lui faire la lecture.

« Il était une fois, un homme maudit par le destin. Refusant la rose qu'on lui offrait, il s'emporta envers la marchande. Mais celle-ci se transforma en fée, et le métamorphosa en bête. Son cœur fut gelé en cristaux de glace, et elle lui dit que la seule façon de le faire fondre et de rompre le sort, le seul moyen de délivrance serait la présence d'un peu de chaleur humaine… »


End file.
